Dormammu (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Dormammu is a major antagonist in the Marvel animated universe, first appearing in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Season 1 episode "Stranger in a Strange Land". A malevolent god from Dark Dimension, he is a self-obsessed dark lord of chaos bent on mixing the universe with Dark Dimension. He is the immortal founder of Mindless Ones and he serves as Doctor Strange's archenemy like in the comics and live action films. He was voiced by , who also played Vamp in the Metal Gear Solid games, Mad Jack in Samurai Jack, The Beast in inFamous, Goigoi in The Lion Guard, Aquaman in the Injustice games, and the voice of Rag Doll in The Flash. Biography ''Avengers Assemble'' Due to the effects that the Infinity Gems powers which are causing danger to reality and even affecting the mystic realms. When Dormammu and the Mindless Ones emerge from the portal, Doctor Strange helps the Avengers fight them until Black Widow uses the powers of the Infinity Gems to send Dormammu and the Mindless Ones back to the Dark Dimension. After Black Widow broke free from the Infinity Gems' influence, Doctor Strange was present when Thanos arrived and claimed all the Infinity Gems which he places in his Infinity Gauntlet before leaving. Powers and Abilities *'ArchDemon Physiology': Dormammu is a powerful demon, well beyond the power of any other known demon. Thus he can be considered as a "Messiah" for his demonic forces. **'Supernatural Strength': He is extremely strong, having the strength of a normal Hulk. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': He is immune to physical harm caused by forces from non-supernatural realms. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor': His body has healed damages done to it instantly. The damaged area that is being healed takes the form of electricity. **'Nigh-Immortality': He cannot die as long as he is in his realm or has a connection to it. He has also lived for well beyond many centuries. **'Pyrokinesis': He has displayed various feats of advanced pyrokinetic capabilities. **'Ergo-Kinesis': He has displayed the ability to utilize energy in a variety of ways. He can use this ability to project strong beams of energy. He can even use this to create protective shields over himself. **'Telekinesis': He has displayed such advanced telekinetic capabilities, that it borders of Matter Manipulation & Elemental Manipulation. **'Sorcery': He is extremely skilled with sorcery. His sorcery is not as advanced as Doctor Strange, but it borders his abilities. ***'Psionics': He requires a special spell as well as huge amounts of energy in order to conduct mind control powers. ***'Reality Manipulation': By conducting deals with mortals, he can manipulate reality to suit there need in exchange for absorbing their souls. ***'Portals': He has even used his powers to open portals to other dimensions. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Hegemony Category:Pure Evil Category:Avengers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deities Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Energy Beings Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Knights Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Archenemy Category:Humanoid Category:Necromancers Category:Possessor Category:Forgers Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creator Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Harbingers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Aliens Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil